


The Whirlwind

by neverknowtheflow (breezyme)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Poetry, dissociation maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyme/pseuds/neverknowtheflow
Summary: A little poem on being overwhelmed, finding relief, and the cycle that results. Originally posted on fictionpress.





	The Whirlwind

 

My head starts spinning as a silver chime rings out, long, legato.

A purple cloud surrounds me, encompassing all that I am.

A drum beat starts, heard as a thumping.

A snare joins in, so fast it rattles.

Then it stops.

A piano begins to play softly, softer, but I see no keys, because nothing is black and white.

Wind rushes through the leaves that have only just appeared. I take a step forward, but is it really me? I seem to be looking on but looking in, and now I know I can be two places at once.

I see me, not as me, but as _her:_ the girl that's inside of me. Long, dull, greasy hair and eyes so sunken they do not see.

I feel the cool of water as I see her step inside a pond of still water. Relief rushes through me as her eyes brighten.

And then the chime rings again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on fictionpress 28/2/2010)


End file.
